


Somewhere Only We Know

by broken_sunshine



Series: The McGee's [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fighting, Siblings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Tim tries to distract Sarah from their parents arguing by making up a different world.Inspired by the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, the characters, or the song Somewhere Only We Know by Keane.

Tim:16  
Sarah:8

“You’re never home!” Tim woke up. This wasn’t the first time Tim had woken up from his parents screaming at each other. They constantly fight about the fact that dad worked all the time. 

“I have to. You knew that when you married me that I would be gone a lot. I’m in the military! What did you expect?” His dad fought back.

Tim was about to roll over and try to go back to sleep, but his bedroom door opened. It was Sarah. She had on a long purple nightgown and her brown teddy bear, Brownie, tucked in her arms. Tim turned his lamp on that was on his nightstand as she quietly closed his door. She then approached his bed. 

Once she was closer Tim saw that there were tears racing down her tiny eight year old face. “Can I stay with you tonight?” 

“Yes.” She climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his side. She felt so fragile. She was tiny for her age. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“No.” She told him.

“What woke you up?” He asked. Sarah usually was a heavy sleeper and it took a lot to wake her up.

“Mommy and daddy. Tim, why are they always fighting?” This was a question Tim had been asking himself since he was her age. 

“I don’t know.” He decided to be honest with her. “But don’t worry. They love each other.” Well, not completely honest with her, but for the most part. 

“I wish they would stop.” 

“Me too.” Tim then came up with an idea. “How about we make up a different world.” 

Sarah seemed interested in this idea and her mood brightened. “Can mom and dad get along in it?” 

“Yup. And there’s rivers of chocolate. What kind of chocolate should they be made out of?” 

She thought for a minute before answering, “All of them!” She exclaimed, “Mixed together!”

“That’s a good idea. What else? It’s your turn to come up with something.” Tim could tell his idea had worked.

“Instead of cars people have unicorns.” Sarah added to their magical place. “Timmy, what else is there?” 

Tim thought and then said, “There’s a bookcase in every building so if you forget your book you can borrow one.” 

“Is there a kids section? Brownie and I like picture books.” Tim was thrilled that Sarah shared his love for books. He knew that once she was older and they started reading the same books that they would have the best book talks. 

“Of course there will be a kids section! Picture books are the best.” 

The two went back and forth for hours. Making up the perfect world that Tim was starting to wish was real. 

“Tim?” Sarah asked.

“Yes.” He replied.

“Can the world just be our secret place?” 

Tim held out his pinkie to her, “It’ll be our secret. I promise.” 

“I promise too.” She hooked her pinkie with his. 

Their world was only a place for them. Somewhere only they knew.


End file.
